The present invention relates to applicator machines of the type designed to dispense pressure sensitive adhesive labels carried closely spaced to one another on a release liner and apply them to a floor for boundary marking.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,660 discloses a marker applier machine within the field of the present invention. The machine of the patent is a relatively complex machine designed to remove markers from a liner strip and apply them at desired intervals along a floor upon movement of the machine across the floor. The machine of the patent also provides for applying the markers individually at random intervals or automatically at various preset intervals. Machines of the type covered by the patent have been sold commercially for a number of years and have provided satisfactory service for many users.
The present invention provides a floor marker applicator which performs much the same function as the machine of U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,660 but incorporates a simplified mechanical structure through the provision of a foot lever which is actuated by the operator of the machine to control transport of the markers through the machine. Additionally, the present invention provides a simplified housing structure for the support of the various functional mechanical elements, and provides a stripping member of improved function.